senpai_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
I Finally Found A Weapon: Seke's Story- Chapter 3
Chapter 3 ' Perfect opening', Cara thought. " You can handle this right, Finn?" " Wait what?! Your gonna just ditch me?!" " No." " Well then what?" " I'm gonna throw you really far and see if you can do Soul Resonance all by yourself like that one time." " That... '''one time." '" Yeah your totally special! I have a plan!" " =.= " " Alright let's go! " , Cara threw her sword. " Demon Catcher!" , " T-T YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME!" " DEAL WITH IT!" '' Seke just sat and stared. " Wha.. i didn't get it?" " Oh you got it, you just weakened it. But i have a plan." '' ''" Wha?" " Let me borrow SD." " Sure.", She handed him to her. " Ew no not by the trigger!" " Wha?" " ..... Don't tell me you handle him by the trigger!" " Yeah why??" " ....... " Cara kicked him in the trigger by the foot and pointed him in the air. Meanwhile, Finn was feeling pretty airsick, because he was heading straight for a monster and he had been the air for about 3 minutes. '' ''" Distraction Plans always work!" Cara fired at the monster and it turned into a soul. Cara dropped SD. " SD you disgust me." SD transformed back into a human, " WHY DID YOU KICK ME THERE?" Cara yelled, " Cos i don't wanna touch that." SD stared at her embarassed. Cara looked at him with disgust, " Go home and take a bath or something. I don't even wanna touch you." " T-T You are mean Cara!" " Go home!" SD walked away , " T-T At least let me eat that soul over there!" Finn walked out the bushes, " NOPE ITS MINE NU-UH I HAD TO STAY IN THE AIR 3-5 MINUTES, ONLY TO DO NOTHING AND FALL IN SOME BUSHES, GET YOUR OWN >:C" Seke looked confused, " Can't you just... split it?" Finn and SD looked at Seke and laughed, " Ahaha seriously? no way." Seke blinked. Cara whipsered to her, " If it worked that way i would've been doing it. =.= " Finn ate the soul. " Did you want this? Cos i ate it." '' ''SD's reaction: '___' Cara's reaction : =.= Seke's reaction: :P Cool. SD glanced at Seke, " No not cool '_' " He dragged her home, " '_' We need to leave." " Where are you two going?" " '_' To blow up some stuff by the trigger. Bye '____' " '' ''Cara blinked, " You-" SD turned around, " DON'T SAY SHIT '-' " , and walked away. ..... " e.e Pooorr Seke. " " You gonna say something, Cara?" " Tried." " That is so sad." " Let's just go. =.=" Back At The School " That was a real Class- B mission. You did good." " Thank you Lord Death." " And you." Seke turned around. " Me?" " You and SD there did a wonderful job." Seke bowed, " Oh thank you!" " You'll do wonderful at training today!" " Wait... what?" Surprise Training Time! Seke was sweating bullets. She was up next. And she had to go againist Cara. She looked really strong. " Hey.. um.. tour guide?" " What?" " I don't think your sister likes me much." " Oh no she does." Seke sighed, " Phew." " It's Finn you gotta be worried about. He doesn't exactly not like you, it's just you kinda woke him up outta his sleep and he feels like he didn't do his best on the mission." " * gulp *" " So yeah." e.e' " And another thing e.e' Um e.e' About my trigger it's not my trigger." " What?" " It's my-" 戦うための時間 " Seke! Time to fight!" " Tell me later SD!" " Uh... e.e But it's REALLY important like- whoa wait look out!" Seke turned around to see Cara running at her. " No hard feelings right?", Cara smiled. " Oh of course no-" , but Seke got thrown like 5 ft across the floor and landed flat on her face. The whole crowd face palmed. Cara stood over her. " Sorry, but you gotta get up. I'm required to not kill you, but i will hurt you severely." Seke looked up, " But why?" " Cos i cant go easy on you like that. I wouldn't really be helping you if i didn't let you learn on your own." " Let's start off simple." " Finn switch to Pest Catcher." " Oh come on i won't really be hurting her." " That's sadistic. But look who's talking.", Cara hit her in the face with Pest Catcher and she fell to the floor. Cara winced, " Oooh..." Seke had to at least fire a 100 shots before she gave up. Finn smirked, " We should beat her in with Serpant Catcher." " What is up with you and killing people! " " It won't kill her. Now Sprit Catcher would definitely kill her." Cara sighed, " Is it already that time of year?" " Alright let's go! " Seke stood up. " Wha.." SD spoke to her, " You gotta stop falling everywhere, she'll just kill you by accident." " But it hurts.." " Well it's gonna hurt more when Finn stabs you to death!" " Why doesn't he like me? Is it really cos i woke him up?" " Well that... and it's that time of year again." " What time of year?" " I dunno usually around the time Finn gets all masochist like and sadistic. =.= It's weird." " Oh. Well-" Cara jumped in the air, " Serpent Catcher!" But something was wrong. Extremely wrong. Cara looked at Finn, " This isn't Serpant Catcher! It's Sprit Catcher!" " I know! But who cares when all is fair in love and war!" Cara tried to stop from coming down, but nobody can defy the weight of gravity except for those with wings, and right now Cara was about to do something that would give her horns and a tail. " Wha wait!" ~ blood splatter ~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mwahahaha i shall keep you in suspense >:D Poor Seke e.e Category:Manga